


The time

by Softlite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Imagine, Dean feel sorry, F/M, I don't know tagging sorry, Just for female reader, month cycle, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean feel sorry when you're in period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time

**Author's Note:**

> Some girl really feel pain during the month cycle and boy never understand why they upset. I want them to understand how it feel. Stop calling girl bitch when its time. So that is why I write this story.

You touch your spoon, spinning it to left and right but you didn't touch your food. Dean confused. Usually, you eat too much like you didn't eat for months but now you act different. You release a heavy sigh and throw the spoon on the table. Make Sam and Dean jump out with your sudden act.   
"Yn! Dinner time!" You look up at Dean with annoyed look. Dean shock with how you look at him. Sam know why you so upset. Sam get a painkillers, aspirin and some water and handed it to you.  
"Here." You smile dryly at Sam and went to your room.   
"What is wrong with her?"   
"Don't ask."   
"A month cycle? No need to be a bitch!"   
"I hear you Winchester!!" You yelled. Sam just laugh at Dean.   
"What?!"   
"I don't blame her. Anyone could go upset when you feel in pain."   
"Pain? That's really bad?"   
"Yeah. Just imagine, when the hex bag almost kill you. You feel like your stomach hurt so much like a million knife stab you right? I guess that is how she feel." Dean feel guilty.   
"Oh god. I'm such a jerk."   
"Yeah." 

You roll in your bed left to right to make the pain go away but it won't work. You sit up and touch your stomach. You hear someone knock your door.  
"Come in." You said weakly. You groan in pain when the cramp hit again.   
"What is it Dean? I don't want to fight with you right now "   
"No. No. I want to apologize. I'm sorry I yelled at you and-"   
"Augh! God!"   
"You need anything to make the pain ease?"   
"No. Nothing. I took painkiller and aspirin. Won't work." You laugh through the pain. Try to forget the feeling but not easy to do it.   
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"   
"Making fun at you when you're in pain."  
"That's okay. This come every month. No big deal."   
"Every month?! When the hex bag make me feel like my stomach split into two I thought I'm going to die. And you feel that every month? How you feeling anyway?"   
"The truth? Like a million razor and needles inside."   
"Ok, tell me anything you want. I'll get it for you."   
"Really?"   
"Yeah. I swear."   
"Just stay with me please and tell me a story."   
"Ok." You lie in your bed with Dean, Dean tell you a story about how you look amazing in his view. You fall asleep and Dean smile. You sleepy face is so amazing. So cute.   
'Good night love.' He say, kissing your forehead and leave your room. Sam smile at Dean.  
"How is she?"   
"Sleep. You hear the story?"   
"Yup. You're in love with her Dean."  
"Shut up." Sam chuckle. Happy for Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
